Chairs having tubular metal legs are well known; their legs are often cross-braced, with the braces welded together. To manufacture and assemble chairs having this type of leg and brace is often expensive and labour intensive, requiring welding jigs and relatively skilled labour. Each leg or leg assembly must be retained in place and the braces spot welded, screwed or riveted into position. Unless the joints are firm (for instance welded), the braces may move slightly when the chair is used; and, over time, the joints will tend to weaken as they are stressed. A disadvantage of many conventional chairs is their need for factory assembly, a more compact and economical shipping arrangement being possible with chairs which may be assembled at the retail store, or even by the ultimate consumer.